Long Gone
by Live.Laugh.Love37
Summary: beginning of ep.9 you've gotta fight for you're right to party. Patrick leaves Kat's room after he calls her out on being perfect, but he doesnt leave just stays outside her door when her hears her singing. songfic long gone by lady antebellum. oneshot KP


**AN: so this takes place at the being of you've gotta fight for your right to party, right after Patrick calls Kat out on being perfect. Just imagine that the end of that episode and the season finale were never going to happen. I just came up with it after listing to the song so many times. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line to this one-shot. All credit goes to writers of 10 Things. Song: Long Gone by Lady Antebellum. **

**

* * *

**Kat's POV:

"I don't know who he thinks he is calling me perfect because I defiantly am not perfect that's for sure. I'm not forget that any time soon that's for sure. Oh and I just love how he thinks he can just waltz on over here and "apologize" and actually think I'm going to forgive him. Yeah like that'll ever happen again, I did that once when he implied I was a slut, but now ditching me and claiming he was "arrested", that's low. Ughh he's so frustrating. Blahhh!!!!" I'm thinking to myself after leaves. Not wanting to deal with it anymore I grab my guitar and lay on my bed and start strumming

* * *

Patrick's POV:

I walk out of Kat's room and sink against the wall needing to think, gosh she's so frustrating. I just called Kat perfect, which is true because she acts like it but now she's gonna hate me more and never forgive me. I really didn't want to ditch her at the dance, I won't admit it to anyone but I was looking forward to going to the beach with her alone and giving her a piggy back through the sand and now that will never happen because I just screwed my self over again. There's guitar strumming coming out of Kat's room.

_It's so like you just to show up at my door  
And act like nothin's happened  
You think I'll sweep my heart up off the floor  
And give it to you  
Like so many times before  
You're talking to a stranger  
I'm not that girl anymore  
_

I press my ear against the door to hear better.

_  
That girl is long gone  
Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away  
Long gone  
She's not drowning in her yesterdays  
Betcha never thought I'd be that strong  
Well this girl is long gone_

_Don't waste your breath with baby baby please  
Cuz I am so not listening  
Don't bother getting down upon your knees and try to beg me  
I'm tired of how you twist the truth  
You're not talking to the same girl  
Who used to forgive you  
_

Wow. Who knew the girl could sing.

_  
That girl is long gone  
Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away  
Long gone  
She's not drowning in her yesterdays  
Betcha never thought I'd be that strong  
Well this girl is long gone_

_Gone like the wind under Superman's cape  
Like a thief in the night I made the great escape  
I'm not the kind of girl that keeps making the same mistakes_

_That girl is long gone  
Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away  
Long gone  
I'm not drowning in my yesterdays  
Betcha never thought I'd be that strong, betcha didn't  
Yeah well baby I proved you wrong  
This girl is long gone, long gone  
This girl is long gone, long gone  
This girl is long gone  
This girl is gone _

After she finishes I walk back into her room startling her.

"Wow. Who knew Kat Stratford could sing? Let alone she sings country and has a soft spot." I say to her.

"Where you creepy stalker like standing outside my door listening."

"No. I just never left and I was sitting."

"Ohh big difference!"

"There is. Was that about me?"

"Awhh! Patrick Verona cares what I write songs about?" she says in a fake sweetness.

"No. But its kinda suspicious if you sing right after I leave. But what confuses me is you say you've forgave me before? When?"

"When you called me a slut." she was about to continue but I cut her off to get the facts straight.

"I never called you a slut."

"No but you implied it which is the same as saying it. I forgave you and went to the dance with you. Then you go and ditch me. Real nice, Verona, real nice. So I decided that night I wasn't gonna forgive you because it was clear you still had no manners. Betcha didn't think I do that"

"Oh no I never doubted you to be strong enough to make you own decisions because its clear you can. But once again I didn't ditch you I was arrested."

"yeah sure you were"

"No I was. I was in the bathroom washing my hands when Keith came out of a stall smoking something then the cops came in and busted my for guilt by association. Then brought me to the station were the chargers were dropped after drug test. I would never ditch you like that. Because a that is the lamest way to ditch someone and b I know you'd hunt me down and terminally wound me."

"I believe you. But why'd you call me perfect?"

" Gosh Kat I don't know maybe because you act like it constantly."

" No I don't!"

"Prove it. Come back downstairs to the party with me and enjoy it. Stop being the responsible one its not your party its Bianca's and even if it was yours you need to lighten up and have some fun."

"Fine." is all she says before she grabs my arm and drags me downstairs.

We ended up going to the beach after an hour of the party during which I had got the guy running music to but on a slow on so I could relive dancing with her at the dance. I made up for the dance at the beach and gave her the promised piggyback ride. And most of all I told her what I had been dying to tell her at the dance but never got to. But I can now say that Kat Stratford is and will always be, if I have my way, my girlfriend.

_Fini._

_

* * *

_**AN: yeah I know that was lame but I mean come one what do you expect from a girl writing in a shirt that says geek on it with Tinkerbell pajama pants. Oh and don't worry I haven't give up on my Camp Rock story Fearless. I have a couple more chapters written just not typed and that takes me a with cuz I get bored easily. I'll start typing after Columbus day weekend because up until then I should be studying for SAT's. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
